Membuatmu Tersenyum
by shiroyuki003
Summary: Hatsune miku seorang cewek 16 tahun, di selalu saja menangis ketika menatap seorang kagamine len. sedih ? patah hati ? bukan dan bukan mereka tidak saling mengenal. ketika menatap mata len, air mata miku selalu mengalir, seperti matanya mempunyai kendali sendiri. apa alasanya? apa miku bisa menemukannya ? sorry bad at summary XD langsung saja baca jika ingin tahu
1. Chapter 1

Membuatmu Tersenyum

chapter 1: ku temukan!

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Beberapa kelopak hinggap di Rumput, ng ternyata setelah di perhatikan baik-baik adalah rambut. Seorang cewek berambut panjang sampai mata kaki, berwarna hijau tosca berdiri di depan gerbang bertuliskan vocaloid highschool. Sosok itu tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mata azurenya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Sambil mengangkat tanganya menyisipkan helai-helai benang hijau tosca yang sedaritadi di permainkan sang angin.

''tunggu saja, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, kagamine len!'' bisiknya pada angin yang berembus dan rambutnya yg bergoyang berhubung dia berdiri di depan gerbang tak ada rumput bergoyang deh yang ada hanya rambutnya yang seperti rumput itu XD

Di dalam sekolah,di kelas 1-3 tampak dimana-mana ada 2 kertas putih menyerupai pesawat terbang ke mana-mana. Salah satunya terbang ke arah pintu, tepat setelah pintu di buka membuat pesawat jejadian nyungsep ke kepala biru. Kepala biru tersebut aka sensei tersebut aka shion kaito, masuk ke kelas tanpa ekspresi apa-apa seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"good morning class! Hari ini kita ada murid pindahan."sensei biru tersebut menghadap ke pintu '' kau bisa masuk sekarang''

Tampaklah gadis berambut hijau tosca berjalan menuju ke samping si sensei biru tersebut. Lalu dengan tersenyum lebar berkata ''namaku hatsune miku, pindahan dari asakura highschool. Mohon bantuanya teman- teman!''

Tapi tak ada yang tahu atau tak ada yang peduli berhubung mereka memperhatian bendah putih di atas biru. Yah, pesawat masih menancap dikepala sensei mereka dengan keringat di belakang kepala mereka.

Sang kepala rumput aka hatsune miku juga tidak mempermasalahkan di cuekin, karena dia sendiri -mata birunya- terus menatap meneliti seorang murid yg duduk di sudut dekat dengan jendela. Anak tersebut sibuk memperhatikan jendela tidak peduli dengan apapun.

''nah kalian harus saling membantu, dia baru pindah ke kota ini. Jadi dia kurang tahu , kalian harus membantunya mengerti!'' ucapnya dengan wajah serius tapi di balas dengan wajah menahan tawa murid-muridnya. Tentu saja jika ada benda putih yang bergoyang naik turun ketika sensei mereka mengangguk mana bisa mereka menanggapi dengan serius.

Tapi suara sensei mereka cukup kelas mencuri perhatian murid blondie yg tadi hanya menatap kosong jendela. Biru laut ketemu azure, ketika tatapannya bertemu azure kelihatan mendung dan hujan tampak turun di sana.

Miku P.O.V

' Mata biru laut, rambut pirang. Tidak salah lagi dia kagamine len.' pikirku dalam hati.

Suara sensei biru itu menarikku ke dunia nyata.

'matanya kelihatan dingin dan kosong. Hati yang membeku' lirihku dalam hati

''ku temukan!'' bisikku kepada diriku sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba ada rasa hangat di pipiku, aku baru menyadarinya , air mata. Sekarang airmataku mengalir deras di pipiku.

'' ora ?... Aku menangis'' ucapku sambil menhapusnya tapi aliran air terus tercipta dengan sendirinya. Setelah itu baru ku sadari mereka semua menatapku.

''hahaha, gomen ne , eeto.. Aku.. Punya alergi dengan bunga, setiap musim bunga begini pasti akan begini jadinya'' ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

'' ah begitu ya, pasti susah ya mengidap alergi seperti itu. Nah, sekarang duduk di depan kagamine san. Meja kedua dari belakang yang ada di dekat jendela.'' jelas sensei biru ini.

Aku kembali menghapusnya, tapi tetap saja aliran air mataku tercipta lagi. Ini gara-gara len, mata dingin itu. Meskipun aku tidak merasa sedih, hatiku tidak sakit, tapi mataku ini terus memproduksi air mata. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku sambil menutupi mataku ''tenanglah, aku pasti akan melakukanya'' bisikku dan berhasil air matanya berhenti.

''pasti karena itu kau bisa tenang''

chapter 1 end~

mohon reviewnya!

Mohon kritik & sarannya minna-san!

Pwetty pwease !


	2. Chapter 2

Membuatmu Tersenyum

chapter 2: jadilah temanku!

Sang mentari sedang menampakkan wajahnya, langit ikut menemani dengan menampakkan birunya tanpa di halangi oleh awan. Mentari menyinari ke bawah permukaan bumi. Tampak di bawah sana tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran ada sesosok makluk hijau tosca sedang menikmati bentonya.

" Hmnnn...harus di mulai dari mana nih." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya yang menggenggam sumpit turut memasukkan bahan bakar agar miku bisa menjalankan otaknya menyusun strategi pendekatan len.

" Ahhh! Mulai dari berteman dengannya!" katanya -atau lebih tepat teriaknya- dan dengan itu di susul dengan di tutupnya kotak makan tersebut.

Miku berjalan menyusuri sekolah, di temani hembusan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Sambil menyanyikan lagunya Miku celingak-celinguk kesana kemari mencari sosok pirang. Sesaat kemudian tampak sekelompok cewek cewek.

Miku P.O.V

"Di mana ada cewek di situ pasti ada..." gumamku sambil memanjangkan leherku "LENN!"

Semua pehatian tertuju padaku, tapi kelihatan si pirang satu itu cuek bebek saja. Tatapanya masih kosong seperti tadi. Tak ada sinar kehidupan sedikit pun. Tanpa aba-aba hujan turun dari langit biruku, mataku memproduksi air mata lagi. Tak peduli dengan makhluk yang bernamakan cewek yang mengerumuni kami aku bejalan mendekati si pirang ini sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sini ?" tanyaku padanya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Terserah" jawabmu tidak peduli padaku.

Aku hanya dapat menyengir semakin lebar, dan semakin deras air mata ini berderai. Makhluk-makhluk tadi sudah berhamburan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing setelah sebelumnya melayangkan tatapan mautnya padaku.

"..."

"..."t

Air mata masih setia mengalir membentuk aliran kecil di kedua pipiku. ' Kau benar-benar merindukannya ya ' pikirku 'tenang janji adalah janji, 'yakusoku wa yakusoku desu, watashi no yakusoku o hatasu '

end Miku P.O.V

Sunyi menyelimuti dua orang yang duduk di bangku, di bayangi oleh pohon sakura yang besar di belakang mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara. Yang satu masih tampak bingung harus bicara apa sambil menyeka air matanya, sedangkan satunya lagi dengan tampang 'terserah'

"Aku mi..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya bel masuk berbunyi, si pirang melangkah pergi meninggalkan si hijau tosca dengan tangan yang terulur keudara. " Se...setidaknya dia murid yang menepati aturan"

Dengan alis yang berkedut kedut naik, dan perempatan yang muncul di kepalanya si hijau toca melangkah menuju ke kelasnya.

" Percobaan pertama gatot alias gagal total." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah aku harus menahannya di jalan dan memintanya berteman? Atau menangkapnya lalu mengikat dan di sekap ke dalam gudang baru mengajak berteman?"

Sosok hijau tosca itu mengacak rambutnya lalu menarik kedua twintailnya." Gaaahh! Aku ingin berteman denganya bukan ingin memeras atau merampok."

Dengan tampang lima L alias lemah, lesu, lunglai, lemas, letoi miku pun berjalan menuju kelasnya lagi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini, segera pulang dan jangan berkeliaran di mana-mana! Ucap guru berambut coklat pendek yang menyusun bukunya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Tampak sosok hijau tosca sibuk menyusun bukunya yang berserakkan. Rambut twintailnya berterbangan ke mana-mana sangking teburu-burunya.

"Lenn! Ayo kita pula..." ucapanya terhenti ketika dia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati bangku belakangnya kosong "Ka...kapan dia pergi kenapa tak kelihatan saat lewat tadi!?"

Setelah pulih dari shocknya dengan segera sosok hijau tosca tadi berubah menjadi bayangan hijau yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Len!" panggilnya sambil menahan lengan seseorang yang sedang berbelok bersiap pulang aka Len "tung-uhuk- tunggu aku-uhuk uhuk-!"

Mau tak mau si pirang berhenti dan menatap dingin pada si hijau tosca. Setelah bisa menangkap napasnya yang terengah-engah tadi, Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si pirang aka Len. Biru laut ketemu azure lagi.

" Aku kurang tahu sekitar sini, maukah kau menemaniku pulang. Aku ingin berteman denganmu len-kun!" ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar, matanya menyipit seiring dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Cari saja orang lain" ucap Len dingin dan menjauh dari miku berlanjut ke acara pulangnya. Miku hanya terbengong menatap ke punggung si pirang yang menjauh. Kepala miku tertunduk menatap tanah.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH KAGAMINE LEN! ASAL KAU TAU AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU! SEKALI LAGI! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH SEBELUM KAU BENAR-BENAR JADI TEMANKU!KARENA!" Teriak miku yang di sertai pandangan dari semua orang, terutama cewek-cewek.

"Tuh cewek gila" bisik salah satu cewek kepada temanya.

"Berani-beraninya dia pada Len-sama!" bisik kali ini dari fannya Len. "Hei-hei, bukanya dia yang tadi duduk di samping Len-sama."

"Kau benar, lu-chan. Cewek tak tahu malu. Mimpi bisa berteman dengan len-sama" bisik secara terang-terangan cewek satunya lagi kepada temanya yang tadi di panggil 'lu-chan'

Si hijau tosca sama sekali tidak melirik ataupun menghiraukan ejekan mereka. Kepalanya merunduk di tutupi poni hijau toscanya. Tanganya menggenggam erat selempang tasnya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji di depanya" gumamnya sambil terus berjalan.

Chapter dua end

**terima kasih untuk Funka Tokio, Kuro Rei-chan, Higuchi Miko dan guest!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya dan kritik dan juga saran senpai! **

**Review senpai-senpai semangat saya!**

**Sebenarnya pengen nyelipin humor-humor gitu tapi malah berakhir gak jelas ya T_T ternyata ga bakat di jalur humor T_T**

**tapi, tapi ini sudah ku rubah sih, apakah bahasanya masih aneh senpai? **

**seperti chapter sebelumnya, mohon review, kritik saran dan yang lainya ya minna san!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Membuatmu Tersenyum**

Miku P.O.V

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai kelopak sakura. Jalanan yang ku lewati tertimbun kelopak-kelopak sakura. Terdengar senandung kecil keluar.

Tiba-tiba di depanku muncul sosok kuning. Terkejut kaki ini melangkah mundur refleks. Sosok kuning tadi tampak membungkuk memegangi perutnya, sepertinya sosok itu tertawa. Setelah beberapa kali mata ini membuka dan menutup, baru ternyata tampaklah seorang cowok, lebih tinggi dariku, karena itu aku harus menenggadah.

" ekspresimu tadi lucu sekali sih!" sosok itu berkata lalu menegakkan dirinya dan menatapku.

Cowok itu memakai topi kuning, di topi tersebut tertuliskan nama 'Len'. Tampak dia membuka topi tersebut, mempelihatkan wajahnya. Rambutnya pirang di ikat kecil di belakang, matanya biru, sebiru langit. Matanya menatap lembut, kemudian detik berikutnya, dia menyengir dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

**"Len..."**

Miku P.O.V end

'bangun-bangun!'

'bangun-bangun'

'sekarang jam 5 pagi'

'bangun!sekarang am 5pagi!'

Suara alarm menggema di dalam kamar sederhana itu. Sebuah tangan keluar dari gundukan selimut, menghantam alarm tersebut.

"hooooaammm"

Tangan tadi menyingkap selimutnya, tampaklah sesosok gadis berambut hijau tosca yang kita ketahui bernama Miku. Miku mengerang, dan meregangkan ototnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali. Tangannya ia turunkan untuk memegang selimutnya.

"Basah" gumamnya .

Kemudian tanganya yang satu lagi menyentuh wajahnya.

"Basah. Aku menangis lagi. mimpi itu." gumam Miku sambil menghapus air matanya "Berhubung aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, lebih baik aku lari pagi saja."

"Len tersenyum sampai seperti itu dulu. Len bersedih sampai seperti sekarang ini. Hanya karena dirimu." ucap Miku saat dirinya berdiri di depan cermin.

Air mata menetes turun lagi, keluar dari sudut mata dan mengalir turun menetes di lantai.

"mata yang bukan mataku." gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi."jadi terdengar seram."

Matahari pagi bersinar terang di langit biru. Di bawah langit biru ini, tampak manusia-manusia berseragam. Semuanya menuju satu sumber yaitu vocaloid gakuen. Di tengah kerumunan tampak warna yang mencolok hijau tosca. Pemilik warna mencolok tersebut sedang berjalan santai dengan pikiran masih menyusun rencananya.

"haaahh. Perbedaan dari dulu hingga sekarangnya terlalu berbeda. Seperti dua orang yang berbeda." gumamnya. "gahh! Susahnya!"

Orang-orang di sekeliling hijau tosca menatapnya.

'Mereka pasti pikir aku gila' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. 'Aku ini sedang stress berat bukan gila'

Tanpa memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan orang, hijau tosca bermanik biru itu terus menyeret kakinya memasuki sekolah. Saat akan melewati gerbang tiba-tiba si hijau tosca, miku jatuh dengan muka yang mendarat duluan di tanah.

"Iiitaii,!" ucap miku sambil menutupi mukanya.

Gelak tawa terdengar, terutama dari dua cewek yang berdiri di samping Miku. Sambil menahan sakit di hidungnya yang memerah, miku berusaha untuk berdiri. Hidungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Saat membuka telapak tanganya ada bercak kemerahan.

" Rasakan itu, cewek gila. Jangan mendekati len-sama lagi!" kata cewek berambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kuda. Temannya yang berambut biru pendek juga ikut mengangguk.

"..."

"eehhh!" teriak Miku karena ketika dia fokus ke depan dia bertatapan dengan Kemeja putih.

Sebelum Miku benar-benar jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, satu lengan melingkar di pundaknya.

"Len-sama!" teriak dua cewek tadi, tidak rela idola mereka menyentuh cewek gila.

Tidak berkata apa-apa cowok yang di panggil 'Len' ini menarik miku pergi menuju ke dalam. Tapi baru melangkah selangkah miku jatuh berlutut di tanah.

"iitaai! Lukaku nambah lagi deh" ucapnya menatap ke bawah.

"hei, aku tak bisa berjalan, bisakah kau jangan menarikku begitu saja. Nambah-nambahih luka aja, emangnya ka-! Hei!" ucapan miku terhenti di tengah jalan.

Len telah mengangkatnya bridal style dan dengan santai berjalan menuju uks. Di belakangnya duo cewek iblis tersebut menggigit jari karena mereka malah membuat keduanya dekat.

"mustahil. Leen sama!" gumam cewek- cewek di belakang mereka berdua.

Di UKS

" iitaaii" teriak suara cempreng miku.

" Tahan sebentar miku-chan." ucap satu suara yang ternyata adalah perempuan juga.

Setelah di intip masuk ke dalam tampaklah cewek berambut hijau muda sedang mengobati hidung cewek satu lagi yang berambut hijau tosca. Sedangkan cowok pirang satu-satunya di dalam ruangan sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada.

"mmnn... Terima kasih nakajima megumi-san." ucap Miku setelah selesai di obati.

"tidak perlu begitu formal miku-chan. Cukup panggil gumi saja. Lagipula kita kan teman sekelas, di tambah lagi aku sendiri sudah memanggil namamu." ucap cewek yang berambut hijau muda dengan rambut bagian depannya lebih panjang daripada bagian belakangnya.

"kalau begitu terima kasih banyak me- gumi-chan. Gumi-chan pasti sukses jadi dokter nih." puji miku yang di balas dengan muka merah sang cewek hijau muda.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." kata len yang dari tadi bersandar di dinding secara tiba-tiba lalu kemudian melangkah keluar.

"tunggu dulu, Len-kun! Tunggu aku kita masuk sama-sama." teriak Miku sambil melompat turun dari ranjang uks.

"ughs" yang menghasilkan dirinya menahan sakit yang sampai ke ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"bodoh" pikir dua orang yang berada di ruangan uks tersebut.

"ti-ti- dak- sa-sakit kok, ayo pergi len-kun!" ucap Miku dengan muka Antara mau nangis dan tertawa.

Mukanya yang berkeringat tampak lucu karena wajahnya tertutupi perban di bagian hidungnya. Tapi miku masih saja tersenyum lebar yang menambah lucu mukanya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan bilang ke sensei kau terjatuh." ucap Len dengan nada datar.

"Ti-tidak perlu" sanggah Miku sambil berjalan menuju Len. Lalu dengan santainya Miku melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke lengan kanan len. " Kalau begini kan aku bisa sampai ke kelas dengan mudah. Jadi pinjamkan tanganmu padaku, Len-kun."

"..."

Mata biru es len sempat melebar dan badannya tersentak sekejab, hanya 2 detik saja sebelum kembali ke muka tebing esnya lagi. Tanpa menjawab dia melangkah pergi dari uks menyeret hijau toska yang sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"hmm...kau tahu. Len itu ternyata orang yang baik ya." ucap miku sambil menyengir lebar.

"aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka." ucap Len masih dengan datarnya.

"Apapun itu, hal itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Len-kun telah membantuku. Jadi sekarang kita teman kan Len-kun. Karena biasanya teman itu selalu menolong temannya yang kesusahan." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. " jadi sekarang Kagamine Len adalah teman dari Hatsune Miku!"

"merepotkan." gumam Len.

'cepret''

"..!"

"aku dapat ekspresi pertama Len-kun!" girang Miku.

",.." sebelah alis len terangkat.

"tenang saja, aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang lain yang mengejarmu untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak seperti itu. Kau **tidak akan suka denganku, dan sebaliknya aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu!. **Itu adalah janjiku, Len" ucap Miku tanpa wajah bodohnya lagi.

"terserah" ucap Len setelah mampu memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju ke kelas.

Chapter 3 -end-

arigatou gozaimasu untuk **liveless-snow, Kuro Rei-chan, dan Higuchi Miko** .

review senpai- senpai sekalian adalah semangat saya.

**Higuchi miko-**, miko-senpai dah banyak kan wordnya hehehe, meski gak sebanyak senpai sih hehe

**Kuro Rei-chan- **iya senpai nih miku berjuang lagi senpai!

**Liveless-snow- **typo saya kebanyakan ya T_T. Nih udah update senpai semoga typonya gak sebanyak yang chap sblumnya

mohon kritik san sarannya lagi ya!

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic saya.


End file.
